Santana oneshots
by Santanaobsessed2608
Summary: Formerly known as 'Santana's father' I am now turning this into a selection of different one-shots. They will show different parts of her life, different relationships and quite a few could be based off songs by the way! Rated T just incase of accidental language... ;
1. Chapter 1

Santana felt tears sting in her eyes as she sung. She took around the room to all the people who meant everything. She looked to her Brittany, her beloved, the love of her life who held their sleeping child Alexandra in her arms while, their son Tommy ran around doing his best to cheer everyone up. That was Tommy, exactly like Brittany, never wanting anyone to be sad. They didn't understand what was happening. They were too young to grasp what it meant to lose someone you care about. They never knew their Abuela and they didn't know their Abuelo well enough to understand what had happened to him. They believe he had gone on a trip, they don't understand that he's never coming back. She feels a single tear roll down her face at that thought. The man who spent days teaching her to ride a bike, to swim, the man who spent nights holding her as she cried when people were mean to Brittany, the night he spent promising her everything would work out between her and Brittany. He was right. She smiled sadly through her tears at that. He was always right.

"**Wind blowin' on my face,**

**Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike,**

**A five year old's first taste,**

**Of what freedom's really like."**

She glanced around the room again. Quinn. She sat with her head bowed unable to look at Santana, unable to look at the look of unhealable sadness that would surely be on her friends face. She glanced up, catching Santana's eye and smiled slightly, reassuring her that she would be there through everything. Puck sits beside her, tears flowing freely from his eyes. The father of my children. He understands. He's been part of the family since they were born. He lost him too. Not in the same way but as a role model. He lost him as the man who had taught him to respect everyone no matter what. That no matter who they are everyone deserves respect.

"**He was runnin' right beside me,**

**His hand holdin' on the seat,**

**I took a breath and hollered as I headed for the street.**

**You can let go now Daddy,**

**You can let go.**

**Oh I think I'm ready,**

**To do this on my own."**

Rachel sits with Finn in the corner, catching Santana's eye as her eyes flick over to them. Although split up, they are friends, more than that they are equals. They take comfort in that. Although they didn't know the man well, they know how hard it will be. They won't expect anything. She'll need that. The only people she has left who won't expect her to talk about it, to move on. They'll let her do it her way, the only way she's been shown how to express feelings. Through song.

"**It's still a little bit scary,**

**But I want you to know,**

**I'll be ok now Daddy,**

**You can let go."**

That's what this is about. His memorial. She sorted it herself, she knew him the best, she didn't trust anyone else to make these decisions, this is part of her process, she has to deal with it. She has to be strong like she promised her father. He is the man who gave her away to Brittany at her wedding but still hesitated although he had known Brittany all his life because he didn't want Santana to get hurt.

"**I was standing at the altar**

**Between the two loves of my life**

**To one, I've been a daughter**

**To one, I soon would be a wife**

**When the preacher asked**

**"Who gives this woman?"**

**Daddy's eyes filled up with tears**

**He kept holding tightly to my arm**

**'Til I whispered in his ear."**

Kurt and Mercedes sit in silence, watching her with tears rolling down their cheeks as they listen to the words. They won't understand until it happens to them. She knows that but she wouldn't wish it on anybody. They'll do anything but it is them that will get her to talk before she's ready. That's why she'll avoid them. Not because she doesn't like them, because she has to. To help herself move on.

**You can let go now, daddy, you can let go**

**Oh, I think, I'm ready to do this on my own**

**It's still feels a little bit scary but I want you to know**

**I'll be okay now, daddy, you can let go."**

Tina and Mike are sat with Brittany, holding her as she cries. It is Santana's job, but she can't. They understand and they will help her in any way they can. Particularly with Brittany and the kids. It's what she needs and the only way they know how to help.

Will Shuester is there. Sat near the entrance, he is watching her. He's lost parents, he knows the grief she will go through but doesn't know the strength she will feel it. He'd lost touch before she has never been without her father. He's been there for everything. Artie sits with him, Sugar at his side, unable to move further in, the jealousy is long gone from his eyes. Replaced with love and regret. Pity is there too but she chooses to ignore it. They all know she doesn't want pity. She wants understanding. She wants people to be there for her family while she can't be wholly, not until she can let go. The song is part of the process. The song she spent hours writing, to show how she is feeling, she knows she would have handled this differently once, but not now. She can't wallow in her grief. She has a family to protect now, just like her father had done for her.

"**It was killing me to see the strongest man I ever knew,**

**Wasting away to nothing in that hospital room,**

**You know he's only hanging on for you,**

**That's what the night nurse said.**

**My voice and heart were breaking**

**As I crawled up in his bed and said,"**

Matt is there too. Although he had transferred during high school, he is still my cousin. The only one who actually still speaks to me now but we have always been close. In reality he's my cousin, but in my heart he will always be my brother. He lived with us for most of his life, for him it's like lost his father too in losing mine, the only father he has truly ever known. She thinks of the two of them, playing together as kids, never wanting to be separated. Even in her father's hospital room they had stayed together, each refusing to leave, nurses often found them in the room; Santana curled up at her father's side while Matt sat in the chair holding their hands tightly. When Santana wasn't on the bed she was curled up tightly in the chair with Matt. The pair's hands clasped together until they whispered the words they knew he needed to hear, although the worst thing they had ever had to say. They know, as he will have known, they will never truly be the same but they will look out for each other and they will always be ok.

"**You can let go now Daddy,**

**Your little girl is ready,**

**To do this on my own,**

**It's gonna be a little bit scary,**

**But I want you to know,**

**I'll be ok now Daddy,**

**You can let go,**

**You can let go."**

****_A.N. Ok I'm hoping everyone liked it... it's my first time writing something like this so please R&R it would mean a lot to know what everyone thinks about this. The song I used was, 'You Can Let Go Now Daddy' By Crystal Shawanda. It's an amazing song although sad. I reccommend it actually it is an extremely good song and she is an extremely good singer. This story came to me from listening to this song, it's where I got my inspiration actually. I listened to it for the first time today and it meant a lot to me actually. :) Sorry enough of my rambling. This is a one-shot for now but let me know if you think I should continue it. I'm going to make a bunch of one-shot's like this I think, maybe not all about Santana losing her father but maybe about other hard things that can go on in people's lives. Let me know if you think I should write more one-shot's :) PM me :) _

_A._


	2. Chapter 2

"This song is for Brittany, after all we've been through I heard this song the other day for the first time and I really feel this way about you Brittany." Santana is standing in the middle of the Glee room. The room is full of Gleeks but Santana's gaze is focused on Brittany as she sings.

"_**I like your smile,**_

_**I like your vibe,**_

_**I like your style,**_

_**But that's not why I love you,**_

_**And I, I like the way,**_

_**You're such a star,**_

_**But that's not why I love you,**_

_**Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?**_

_**Do you feel what I feel too?**_

_**Do you need, do you need me?**_

_**Do you need me?**_

_**You're so beautiful,**_

_**But that's not why I love you,**_

_**I'm not sure you know,**_

_**That the reason I love you,**_

_**Is you being you, just you,**_

_**Yeah, the reason I love you,**_

_**Is all that we've been through,**_

_**And that's why I love you,**_

_**I like the way you misbehave,**_

_**When we get wasted,**_

_**But that's not why I love you,**_

_**And how you keep your cool,**_

_**When I am complicated,**_

_**But that's not why I love you,**_

_**Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?**_

_**Do you feel what I feel too?**_

_**Do you need, do you need me?**_

_**Do you need me?**_

_**You're so beautiful,**_

_**But that's not why I love you,**_

_**And I'm not sure you know,**_

_**That the reason I love you,**_

_**Is you being you, just you,**_

_**Yeah, the reason I love you,**_

_**Is all that we've been through,**_

_**And that's why I love you,**_

_**Even though we didn't make it through,**_

_**I am always here for you, you.**_

_**You're so beautiful,**_

_**But that's not why I love you,**_

_**I'm not sure you know,**_

_**That the reason I love you.**_

_**Is you being you, just you,**_

_**Yeah, the reason I love you,**_

_**Is all that we've been through,**_

_**And that's why I love you.**_

_**That's why I love you.**_

_**That's why I love you."**_

Santana's gaze never wavered once from Brittany throughout the song, even as Quinn and Tina came up to the front and begun singing along. She knows whom Tina is singing for, Quinn is more of a mystery. It could be Finn, Puck, Teen Jesus, even Rachel but in the end it doesn't matter to her. She would have time to question Quinn later. Right now the only thing that mattered was Brittany. The whole club can tell the two of them have all but forgotten about the other people in the room. As soon as the song is over Brittany stands up and walks over to Santana, pulling her in for a deep kiss. "I love you so much San." Brittany whispers against Santana's lips.

"I love you too B."

They were ok. They were together finally, after everything they had been through and they were happy.

**A.U: Ok second one-shot! Hope you like it! I've been listening to a lot of new songs recently that I wouldn't normally listen to and some of them are actually inspiring me to write, there may be another chapter up tonight :). This chapter was based on Avril Lavigne's 'I Love You' Not that I don't like her, I just don't listen to her very often. I have a feeling the next chapter may be one of her songs as well. Anyway! Enough of me! Let me know what you think please? :) R & R **

**A xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! As much as i forget to write it, I still don't own it! :( **

Santana walks out in front of the crowd for the first time in the past year and she has to turn her head away. She hasn't performed since the accident. The accident that took Brittany out of her life forever. The accident that took her soul mate and a piece of her heart. She may find love again some day but she will never fully feel whole again. Her one true love was taken away from her too soon. 'Nothing can prepare you for that and the only way to carry on is to do what she wanted you to.' Santana thinks before turning back to look at the crowd. Her eyes are already stinging. "As you guys all know, at the end of last year, my fiancée Br…" She chokes slightly trying to hold back the tears. "Brittany was in an accident. She was taken away from me that day and nothing ever prepares you to lose someone you had envisioned spending your whole life with, someone you loved, or rather, love. I know I am not the first person to go through something like this. It is a horrible thing to have to deal with. Thankfully, my family has been extremely helpful in helping me believe in what I have to do. She told me when I asked her to marry me that whatever happens I have to keep going and make it to the stage. I promised her I would and as you all know, I did. Shortly before her accident. Every song I have ever written has been about Brittany and this one is no different. Until it happens no one can ever understand what it is like to have spent your whole life with, that you grew up with and that knew everything about you but I would not wish that on anybody.

Me and Brittany made a promise when we were younger that if anything ever happened to one of us, that we would move on. It feels like it would be impossible to love again after Brittany, I have never been more than a few weeks without her. Sometimes I still expect her to come dancing towards me from the kitchen when I get home. I know I might find love again and I will not fight it when it happens. I know I have to let go. I will always love Brittany, that will never change no matter what happens to me now but I understand that I have to begin to live again. I've spent the past year by myself, going over every memory I have with Brittany, you'd think that was a bad thing, being stuck in my memories but it meant I was also remembering the good times. There was one thing no one knew about Brittany before she died although I am 100% sure she would want everyone to know now. When she died, Brittany was eight and a half months pregnant, with a little girl. Brittany gave birth in the car, just before she died and when they pulled her out of the car she had the baby cradled into her chest. Our driver David, who was a close friend of mine from high school also died that day, trying to protect Brittany and the baby. He had managed to find away to cut the umbilical chord to prevent the baby from dying if anything happened to them. The baby was the only one that survived that day because David put his body in front of my child and protected it with his life. For that I will be eternally grateful to him because he gave me my daughter." Santana's mother walked out onto the stage in tears and passed Santana the little blonde baby before running off the stage in tears.

"She is the image of her mother and I would not give her up for the world. My only regret is that Brittany and David were never able to meet our daughter and they won't be here to see her grow up. We had decided not to name the baby until it arrived but as soon as I saw her, even though my heart was broken I knew what I would call her. This is Brittany Jr Lopez-Pierce. Brittany will always be in my heart but I know if it wasn't for Brittany Jr, I may have never survived.

The song I am going to sing is to Brittany. I wrote this song myself but I know that I will sing this song at the place of the accident every year until I die, to keep Brittany's memory alive. No matter what is going on in my life at that point, I will never miss a date at that spot and when she gets old enough, I will encourage my daughter to join me. When you need to, or if you lose someone you love please come to that performance, anyone will be welcome and I know that anyone who wishes too can sing, or if they don't want to sing, I can perform a song for you. It may not just be a day thing, it could be longer depending on how many turn up but it will always happen until I am physically unable to think anymore. Thank you for listening guys." Santana cradled Brittany Jr in her arms as she began to sing, tears quickly filling her eyes and beginning to fall for the first time since she began her speech.

"_**Na na, na na na, na na**_

_**I miss you, miss you so bad**_

_**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**_

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same**_

_**Oh**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**I didn't get around to kiss you**_

_**Goodbye on the hand**_

_**I wish that I could see you again**_

_**I know that I can't**_

_**Oh**_

_**I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same**_

_**Oh**_

_**I had my wake up**_

_**Won't you wake up**_

_**I keep asking why**_

_**And I can't take it**_

_**It wasn't fake**_

_**It happened, you passed by**_

_**Now you are gone, now you are gone**_

_**There you go, there you go**_

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back**_

_**Now you are gone, now you are gone**_

_**There you go, there you go,**_

_**Somewhere you're not coming back**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same no..**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...**_

_**Na na, na na na, na na**_

_**I miss you."**_

"I love you Brittany." She whispered out across the audience.

**A.N: This was actually really hard to write not surprising I guess, hope it was good though. Please R & R. The song was Avril Lavigne's, 'Slipped Away'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**A.N. - Another chapter will be going up straight after this, I am going away for a few weeks so I decided to do 2 updates to make up for it ;) Anyway, hope you enjoy them please R & R.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorite/followed these one-shot's :). If anyone wants me to carry on any of these one-shot's just PM me :) xx**

She stared out of her office window. He was gone. The man she truly loved was gone. She'd never been enough for any of the others but now she was 'too much' he'd said. That he needed someone 'less high maintenance' She has her own company for Christ's sake. She has to be slightly high maintenance. That's what he said though. Is it ever possible to find the balance? I suppose when you do, that's love. When you find someone who accepts you for everything that you are and everything that you do and loves you no matter what.

She had lost everyone she had ever believed she had loved but it is only now that they had gone that she began to see the faults they had had. The relationships had always been about them, she had never tried to take control and even the one time she had, she had lost him anyway. Everyone deals with losing someone they love in different ways but in the way she saw it, she hadn't lost him. He had lost _her._ She knew he would do the same as all the others, he would come back, begging and crying that he made a mistake, that he loved her. She knew she would never take him back though. He didn't know what love is. She'd been there before. It always ends up the same way, her being left behind with a broken heart when they find someone _better._ The word sounds bitter in her mind, but then it should be. She was angry. At _him_, at everything. Four years they had been together. Four long years of her life wasted on that man, no. He wasn't a man. He was a child hiding inside a mans body. Now that it was over she was angry but only one thought ever came into her mind when she thought about him now.

'_Screw you Finn Hudson.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**A.N. - My second update today, see you in a few weeks! :) xx**

After all they had been through to be together, this is where they had ended up. Her bitter and broken hearted while Brittany was off again, leaving Santana behind. Not that she hadn't expected it. Brittany was always going to leave Santana behind but going back to Artie? And while they were still together. She didn't even have the decency to break up with Santana first. It had been up to Santana to find out about the affair herself. She had risked everything to be with Brittany. Her reputation, she had lost most of her _family_ to be with the girl and she cheated. Santana had given Brittany everything she had and Brittany had thrown it back in her face as though it was nothing. That's how she ended up here. Back in Lima, as far away from Brittany as she could be. She would have to go back eventually, she had university. 'But Brittany won't be there by then.' Santana promised herself, 'Kurt and Blaine will take care of it, just as they promised they would.' There would be no trace of Brittany in the apartment by the time she got back for the next semester, and that's how it had to be now.

As if she was never there to begin with.


End file.
